The Caught Song Bird
by Nicluv1787
Summary: She only knew him as S. but he would remember her, she would make sure of that. Adult themes reader beware. ONESHOT


Title: The Caught Song Bird

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: M

Genre: Romance/ Hentai

CU/AU: AU

Prompt: Interlude

Characters: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Words: 1186

Summary: let the games begin.

Warnings: Explicit Sexual content, cat and mouse games.

A/N: This is a Oneshot, I have a million plot bunnies and not enough time to address them all, so this shall be enjoyed as it is.

* * *

Hands caressed her body; hard hands that moved with a single minded purpose. She gasped as he nibbled along her neck, suckling down to her collar. Her hands fisted in his silvery locks, pulling him closer, pressing her wanting body against his. His mouth searched out hers, trailing up her neck along her jaw and pressing his mouth, hard, against hers. She could feel his fangs drag across her lips, and it sent a chill of desire through her. His hands explored her body, cupping her clothed breasts, if only she could be rid of these clothes. They were keeping her from what she really wanted, but it was only the interlude, she only had a moment before she had to be back on stage. Her lover didn't seem to understand that as his hands ripped into the fabric. She wanted to protest but what he was doing felt too good. Her breast exposed to the air, his hungry mouth latched onto her areola swirling it around with his tongue. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. The stage manager would be there any second, the second half was about to begin. But Sesshomaru wouldn't relent; he lifted the skirt of her dress hiking it up. Demonic claws ripped through her undergarments, there tattered remnants fell to the floor. She should stop him, she must protest, but in the heat of passion, all reason seemed to fly out the door.

**One Month ago:**

"Kagome, another delivery for you,"

Kagome peaked her head out her dressing room, to look at the stage manager Miroku. "What is it today?" She said brightly.

"Looks like a bouquet of flowers, Miroku said with a lecherous quirk of the eyebrows. Seventh one this week, all roses, got a new boyfriend?"

Kagome stomped out of her dressing room snatching the flowers from the stage manager.

"That's none of your business," Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him, before rushing back into the dressing room eager to read the card attached to the flowers. Kagome was a new singer in the opera 'Carmen', she played Carmen. It was a huge break and since her first performance she had an outpouring of well wishes from enthusiastic opera patrons. But one patron in particular had been very adamant, for the past six days he'd been sent her a dozen red roses. Each day the card was signed with simply an S. she was captivated by this mystery man, or woman she wasn't sure. Each time she got a new bouquet she hoped she'd get something more from this mystery person, and so far only the cards and flowers.

Kagome sat down in her high-backed chair, placing the vase of flowers in front of her. She took out the card reverently. She had a feeling today would be the day "S" revealed more of themselves. Flipping open the envelope her pulse quickened, she flipped open the envelope in side was a full note.

_Good luck tonight, I'll be watching you from the third balcony. _

_S. _

Kagome set down the envelope, excitement tingling all over her body. Tonight would be the night she learned "S's" identity.

He watched from the shadows of his personal, balcony. Opera was his guilty pleasure and this new singer, Kagome, was becoming his guiltiest of obsessions. She was perfect for the role of Carmen; he would have to compliment Kaede on her newest casting choice. Kagome was new, he would have known if she'd ever graced the stage before. With a voice like that he could never forget her. Also because he was part owner in the theatre; but mostly he was opera enthusiast. He'd bedded more than his share of leading ladies, it was part of the thrill of the opera. It was like having his cake and eating it too. Though admittedly he was taking his time with Kagome, she was so new, and fresh he'd like to savor it. He was enjoying teasing her with miss leading messages sent along with gifts. He could see the way her eyes travelled across the crowd, she was searching him out. But he wasn't prepared to reveal himself, not yet. Not until the time was right.

Kagome serenade Don Jose, her voice caressing and sensual, he imagined himself her leading man. In time he would be. But only in time.

Weeks passed and she didn't hear a word from S. Her attempts to spot him in the crowd had been futile. She'd looked up at balcony three only to see it shadowed, and impossible to see into. But she could feel his eyes on her. She knew it was a man now, the way those hungry eyes sought her out through the dark, caressing her with his gaze. It excited hers in ways she never could have imagined, she had to find out who this mystery man was.

Answers came sooner than expected from an unlikely source. While practicing with a stage veteran, Sango, Kagome mentioned S.

Sango had scrunched her nose up at her. "Does "S" Send you red roses and sit in balcony number three?"

"He does how'd you know?" Kagome gasped.

"That's Sesshomaru Tashio. He's part owner of the theatre and serial dater of leading ladies. He's slept with ever leading lady of every show, since he's been part owner."Kagome was torn between disgust and excitement, who was this Sesshomaru Tashio. Why was he drawn to leading ladies? She had to find out more. "Seriously Kagome, break the cycle, don't get mixed up with him."

Kagome should have heeded Sango's words. But she was already in too deep to swim back to shore.

It happened one month after the first bouquet arrived, a single red rose was delivered with a note attached.

_Tonight._

_S_

Her heart felt nearly ready to explode as she went onto the stage that night. Once again she searched the crowd for him; he was nowhere to be seen. During the interlude she went back to her dressing room where he was waiting. He was more gorgeous than she could have pictured. Long, silky, silver hair that was down to his waist, lean muscles were hardly concealed by his linen shirt. He lounged on a nearby chair, like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. In truth she was the prey, and she knew it.

She stumbled back into the door, her heart beating in her throat. He stood up strolling over to her casually, she felt like a corned mouse, about to be toyed with by a cat. It was exhilarating.

"Kagome," his voice was a caressing baritone.

"S." She breezed.

He pinned her to the wall with one hand, "We meet at last,"

She was the mouse, and he was the cat toying with his catch.

"I know what you've came for," she said unable to keep to arousal from her tone, "And I want it too."

She may be another notch in his bed post, but she wouldn't be a notch he'd soon forget. She'd make sure of that.


End file.
